Cold Hearts Warmed
by An Angel's Silver Tear
Summary: [COMPLETE] Certain situations can turn a heart cold, but a loved one can warm it right up. This is a story of sibling love.


Standard disclaimers apply! Warnings: hummm…. I suppose a bit of sap and humour really. Pairings: nothing more than friendship and sibling love.  
  
Apologies to anyone who feels I have stolen any of their material, I promise you it wasn't intentional but I have read a lot of fics hides don't hate me…. Like all authors I LOVE getting reviewed (good or bad its just good to get someone's opinion) so if you can spare the time please please please review thx.  
all my love [An Angel's] Silver Tear   
  
Title : Cold Hearts Warmed  
  
It was another boring support of peace formal function. The room was filled with rich snobs and presenters. There was one exception this time. The ex-gundam pilots were all there. Well four of them were at least. Heero Yuy had yet to arrive.  
  
Mariemaia was sat at the head table along with Relena and Lady Une. Duo had been making it his mission all night to try and make this eight year old girl act her age. The mission looked like it was unfortunately going to be one of the very few missions that Shinigami failed.  
  
The other ex-gundam pilots, Relena, Dorothy and Hilde had all joined in on mission smile, to no avail.  
  
The eight convened in the corner to discuss the next step on their plans,  
  
The group came up with the plan to get Mariemaia to dance. She had, of course, accepted Quatre's invitation although it was obvious that the young lady did not enjoy it.  
  
Duo exaggerated his stupid American routine. Nothing impressed the girl. She refused to act like a child, point blank.  
  
They were sat down again. Along the long mahogany table, with Une perched next to Mariemaia. They were discussing the next step in their plan when the stoic girl's eyes brightened; she jumped up from the table and screamed one word "ODIIIIIIIIIN!" The next thing they knew she had crawled under the table and was running for a figure that had just entered the ballroom.  
  
The ballroom fell into a shocked silence and the figure bent down and opened his arms to the suddenly energetic eight year old. He walked toward the grand table with the newly hyperactive child in his arms.  
  
Une make her way quickly round the table in order to stand next the figure, while the rest of the room was stuck in its state of suspended animation.  
  
Une walked forward and bent down in order to give the figure a kiss on the cheek.  
  
"How have you been Yuy?" she asked in a slightly softer tone than she would normally use.  
  
"Fine thank you Une" Heero replied with mock impassiveness  
  
Mariemaia started tugging at Heero's hair. "Odin, you should cut your hair! It looks all messy again!" she exclaimed.  
  
Heero couldn't help the huge smile that spread over his lips. "You gunna do it for me again, Mai?"  
  
Mariemaia blushed. "What happened last time she cut your hair for you, Heero?" Une's eyes positively sparkled with mischief. She was well aware of the special relationship these two had. It was funny; two children (yes she did most certainly still consider Heero Yuy a child) that had never really been allowed to be children could act so childish when around the other. On the night when Heero has stayed over to be closer to Mariemaia she had found herself in hysterics at their antics.  
  
She found herself playing the part of older sister/mother with these two. This was a role she was all too used to. When her father had become sick it had been up to her to keep her three younger brothers alive and make the money to get her father's medication. She had simply accepted the fact that her mother was no longer around. She couldn't remember what happened to her, whether she dies or just walked out on them. All she knew is that one day she came home from school and her mother was gone, leaving her in charge.  
  
Her little brothers and father where gone now. Her father died shortly after she returned from a mission in which she met a nameless solider who gave her the will to keep going. He brothers were taken away by social services and she knew they'd all been given to loving families. Leaving her free to enjoy her knew family with a clean conscience. She smiled. It may not be a conventional family, but it was a family none the less.  
  
Her thoughts were cut short by Heero's reply to her previous question.  
  
"She almost cut my EAR off! I swear the little BRAT did it on purpose!"  
  
Une giggled.  
  
"Hey I did not! It was an accident! And it only bled a little bit" Mariemaia argued.  
  
Heero shot her a playful glare "I HAD TO HAVE STITCHES"  
  
"JUST TWO! YOU'VE BEEN SHOT SO WHY AREN'T YOU GETTING AT DUO FOR THAT?! STOP BEING SUCH A BABY!"  
  
"Hey! How the hell did YOU know about THAT? Been checking up on me SHRIMP?!"  
  
"As the 'leader' of the Barton Foundation, I was kept up to date with what was going on with the Gundam Pilots all through the war."  
  
Heero's eyes hardened. He hated being reminded of how his little sister had been used a porn in Dekim Barton's little war game.  
They'd both been used by Dekim, just in different ways.  
  
"Oh children, would you stop fighting or Marie will be in a time out and 'Ro will be cleaning my house from top to bottom." Une smirked 'That should shut them up.'  
  
Heero noticed the smirked and plastered one on his own face. "Your house is spotless. Really Middie you need to come up with a better way of punishing me. Une glared at him. Heero was her little brother, that's how she had come to think of him and she was content with the knowledge that bother Mariemaia and Heero considered her their big sister.  
  
"And Dekim put me in isolation when I didn't do my lessons right so giving me a time out is actually pretty pointless!" Mariemaia added with the same smirk as her brother.  
  
Une sighed in mock defeat. She wasn't going to let them win. "Fine then, so how about if I say that you both have to wear matching pink suits, just like the one Miss Relena wore last year. That a good enough punishment" It took all herself control no to die laughing at the twin looks of pure disgust she was getting from her younger siblings. She knew that they both harbored great hatred for the colour pink.  
  
She couldn't hold back the laughter when she received her answer in the form of a "We'll behave" in perfect unison form her demonic siblings.  
  
The eight conspirators cracked up at the also, including Relena.  
  
"Hey guys I know I'm a bit thick but what's going on here?" Duo's tenor voice asked the question which was on everyone's lips once the laughter died down.  
  
Une smiled. She was going to enjoy explaining this. "Heero, why don't you and Marie go dance." She smiled a loving smile at the pair which quickly turned serious as she added as an after thought "Please, no pranks!"  
  
The pair nodded. "May I have this Dance Mai Barton?" Heero bowed and extended his had.  
  
"Yes you may, Odin Lowe Junior" Mariemaia curtsied and giggled.  
  
They made their way to the dance floor with Heero holding Mariemaia by the waist, with her feet dangling in the air. She was instantly giggling and Heero couldn't help but join in.  
  
"Awwwwwwwwww. Isn't that the cutest thing you've ever seen?" Une cooed as she turned to the little group beside her.  
  
After receiving a collection of nods she lead them back to the table and began to explain.   
  
"As you all know I adopted Mariemaia after the Barton uprising. Shortly after doing this she started to open up about her life and I discovered a few disturbing things.  
  
We know that Mariemaia was born in AC189 and lost her mother just two years later. Laia's father was, as you probably know, Dekim Barton. Her brother, the original Trowa Barton, but you probably didn't know that she also had an adopted son.  
  
Mairemaia told me all about her big brother so I decided to look into it. It turns out that he was adopted by Laia Barton in AC189 and at the time he was nine years old. The reasons behind the adoption are perhaps one of the most disturbing things I have ever heard.  
  
Laia adopted him for the sole reason of him becoming the Gunine pig in her father's training program. Laia discovered that she was pregnant shortly after this and developed some sort of maternal instinct towards the boy. After Mariemaia's birth Odin and Mai were inseparable, unfortunately this only lasted two years.  
  
In AC191, when Laia died, Odin and Mai started their training. Mai as a future world leader and Odin as a solider. They were separated when Mai was six so that her brother could take part in operation meteor." Une finished. The shocked faces at the table were extremely comical and in other circumstances she would probably have been in hysterics, but now wasn't the time.  
  
"You're telling me that Heero and Mariemaia are brother and sister?!" Duo just didn't know what to think about this.  
  
"Yes I am."  
  
Trowa could see a patented Maxwell fight brewing and consequently decided to intervene. "Une, how did you and Heero come to be so close. I mean you adopted Mairemaia not Heero and I wouldn't have thought you and Heero would even be able to tolerate each other."  
  
"Trowa I would have thought you of all people would know me better than that. I grew up having to take care of a sick father and three little brothers. I joined OZ when I was fourteen. Heero and I can relate to each other's live. We've both been in the battle field since we were children."  
  
Trowa's face seemed to break… It took a few minutes for the others to realize that he was actually smiling. "Yea I guess you're right, Middie. I'm glad you finally found the family you were looking for."  
  
"Hold up! Ok now I'm confused…again!" Duo was really pissed now. "OK so Heero and Mariemaia are brother and sister. That little revelation handled. Une and Heero get on because they grew up similarly. That little revelation handled. Trowa and Une know each other. That little revelation NOT handled, explain now!"  
  
"All right all right. You remember me telling you guys that I grew up with the mercenaries until I was ten?" Trowa asked. A collective "Yea?" followed. So Trowa continued. "Well, I met Une one day. We became fast friends and then she betrayed us to the Federation. She had to. I forgave her and we both moved on. There isn't really a story there."  
  
The rest of the night was spent in happiness as the group, including Mariemaia and Heero, talked about their lives pre and post war.  
  
Heero's life as an assassin came to light, as well as that fact that he actually doesn't have a real name, just an adopted name and a code name. They discussed which name suited him better. They decided that Heero Yuy was a much better fit than Odin Lowe Jr.  
  
They discussed Duo's street rat and orphanage days. They discussed Trowa's mercenary days. They talked about Quatre's relationship with the maganac's and the politics of test tube babies. They spoke of Wufei's marriage to Meiran.  
  
All in all it was a very enlightening evening. They all went a way with their, thought to be, cold hearts warmed.   
Thanks for reading this. Don't worry there won't be a sequel, unless a lot of people say they want one but I honestly can't see that happening. (my version of a lot is more than 6!) I am well aware than this fic isn't great but I was bored, notice no one else seemed to have considered Mariemaia and Heero as bro and sis. Not many people seem to write about Mariemaia, I don't see why, she's great. Think about it, she took over the world when she was 7!!!! Come on people 7!  
I'll be off now. You can flame me if you want, I don't care. You can review me if you want but if you can't be botherd don't worry about it. THIS FIC WAS JUST FOR FUN. IF YOU DON'T LIKE IT, I REALLY DON'T CARE. IT WAS A LAUGH. I LOVED WRITING IT AND THAT'S ALL THAT MATTERS TO ME! I DON'T GIVE A FLYING FUCK WHAT PEOPLE THINK! 


End file.
